Fragon Z
by MegaTcoop
Summary: When a portal connects dbz and fairytail
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Fairy

When Cell deconstructed Gohan ran towards him trying to stop his father from taking him to the other world. When it did happen a portal opened sucking Gohan in, Trunks saw this and tried to save the boy. Ending up with both of them in the portal."Better two of us than one" said Trunks. "Ya, thanks" replied Gohan. They walked around aimlessly before stopping. As soon as they stopped another portal opened. Sucking in both saiyans. Trunks awoke only opening his eyes and he heard a girl with long silver hair talking to a girl with long blue hair saying "He's pretty cute". This then made Trunks blush. When both girls realized he was awakened they master. A short man hairdressers Trunks and he said "Don't worry about your friend he's down stairs". The demi-saiyan calmed down and asked "Wher am I". The short old man said "Our guild and I'm the master here". "May I go see my friend" the boy asked. "Sure" replied master. As Trunks made his way down stairs he saw a familiar face. "Trunks!" yelled the younger one "Gohan" said Trunks as they hugged. Everyone in the guild awed at this. When the hug stopped Trunks asked Gohan "Do you know how we got here". "Yes, apparently we were found in the woods". "Now we got questions for you" said master Makarov. "Where are you from" questioned the man. "South and West city" replied both boys. "We ain't never heard of those places" said a pink haired teen. "What kind of magic do you guys use" asked a woman wearing armor. "Magic" the pair exclaimed. They laughed until they realized that were serious. "What do you mean by magic" Gohan asked. "Exactly what we're saying" said a girl with blue hair and a book in hand. "They probably mean ki" said Trunks. "Ki" questioned everyone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is ki" questioned the short man. "Energy in your body" answered Gohan. "Everbody has it" Trunks added. "We ain't never heard of it" responded the teen with pink hair. "Show us" said the girl with long silver hair. Gohan gathered a small amount of energy in his hand. Trunks wasn't surprised, but everyone else oozed and awed. "Does help you fight" asked the boy with pink hair. "Yes" answered both Trunks and Gohan. "Then let's go" said the teen. "Which one of us should fight questioned the boys. "Both said another teen with long black hair and piercings. "Let's do it" said Gohan. As everyone went outside to prepare Trunks told Gohan not to go super unless necessary. "Begin" yelled teens charged at both Trunks and Gohan, but they easily dodged and and both saiyans delivered power full kicks to their opponents thus ending they battle quickly. Everyone was shocked at what they saw "Get up Natsu" yelled a blond girl. "Come on Gajeel" yelled another person, but sadly they did not get up. Everyone went inside helping Natsu and Gajeel recover. Trunks and Gohan were talking to each other about how to get home when the bluenett Trunks saw when he woke up walked up to them. "Hi I'm Wendy" she said looking down. "Hello" the two saiyans greeted her. "Would you join our guild" the girl asked looking at at Gohan and blushing. "I guess we could stay til we figure how to get home" said Gohan. "Sure why not" answered Trunks. "Yay, follow me" she took to the lady with long silver hair and said "They wanna join". "This is Mira" Wendy said introducing them. "And this is u-um... I'm sorry I didn't get your names" the little girl said in an apologetic tone. "I'm Trunks and I'm Gohan" the pair said. While they were greeting each other Mira got a stamp out and said "Where do you want it". "Righ shoulder" said Gohan "Left shoulder" said Trunks. "Now can Wendy and I talk in private" Mira asked. "I got a plan" Mira said in a low voice so no one could hear her. "What is it" responded the younger girl. "We're gonna take them on a date without them knowing" Mira said getting excited. "One problem with that how are we supposed to do that" questioned Wendy. "Simple, we ask to show them around town all the while getting to know them" explained the older one. "And don't think I haven't seen you eyeing Gohan" retorted Mira. When the girls came over to talk to the saiyans "May we show you around town" the asked in innocent voices. "Sure" answered both boys. While walking around they sort of paired up Mira holding Trunks' arm and Wendy holding Gohan's. Mira looked at Trunks' face to see him blushing. "Perfect" she thought to herself. Then she looked over to see how Wendy was doing but she and Gohan were gone. Probably somewhere doing her own thing with her own boy. Trunks looked at Mira and thought "Man she's cute". TheoRies back to Trunks and said "I really like you". This made Trunks stutter a lot " m m me t to". Mira giggled at this and said "let's sit down". "Do you wanna date" she asked without warning. "Yes" Trunks said without hesitating. "I wonder where Gohan and Wendy went" Mira asked. "Around the block, they're heading back to the guild" Trunks replied. "How do you know" Mira questioned. "I can sense his ki" answered Trunks.

With Gohan

When Wendy and Gohan got to the guild everyone yelled at them for not being old enough to be out late. "Then we'd better prepare" master said talking to Erza. "What were you talking about" asked Gohan. "The Grand magic games" responded Makarov.


End file.
